For Glory
by Fer8girl
Summary: 'What have I gotten myself into' Mako keeps asking herself. She's still trying to get a feel for her new boss, a sweet and brazen bounty hunter named Sinn. They'd managed to survive Dromund Kaas, but instead of winging to their next target, Sinn had taken them to Corellia. It's only when a hunter Mako had only heard tales of appears that she feels like the trip wasn't wasted.


Wrinkling her nose, Mako surveyed the spaceport with distaste while she walked down the ship's ramp. All these places smell the same, the slim girl thought; engine exhaust, coolant fluid and spacers that haven't bathed in a week, yeech.

"Really Sinn, Corellia?" her plaintive voice carried over to the curvy hunter as she watched a knowing grin cross the Sinn's face, "We're supposed to be heading to Balmorra."

"Best drive mechanic I know is here, I'd like to have him give the ship a once over before we go shooting across the galaxy. Don't know how its former owner treated it," Mako caught another smirk as Sinn looked around the spaceport, obviously searching for someone, "Bad enough we stole Glory, can't follow it up by not taking care of her."

Glory, Mako rolled her eyes, she still couldn't figure out why Sinn picked that as their ship's name. A bounty hunter's ship should have a tough name like 'The Raging Gundark' or 'Fire and Fury'. Might as well have named it 'The Gilded Flutterplume', she thought then shook her head at her acidic thoughts. This is for Braden she reminded herself. It'd meant so much to him to help Sinn be part of the Great Hunt, no one could've predicted that some scumbag like Tarro Blood would have had his lackeys try demoralizing the competition by killing off their support crew.

At least Sinn had stepped up, Mako thought, insisting on competing for Braden's honor along with whatever reasons made her join up in the first place. That in itself made putting up with the brassy woman's idiosyncrasies more bearable. Idiosyncrasies like jaunting off to war-torn Corellia instead of their next target in the Hunt, or giving their ship a name more suited to pet manka cat. Shaking her head again, she ducked as she felt Sinn's fingers dance over her hair. Oh and the touching, Mako groaned as she resisted the urge to slap away Sinn's hand, the woman had to touch everyone like she was born without a sense of boundaries.

"C'mon Lil'bit, where's your sense of adventure?" Sinn's drawl made her teasing sound sweet as she ruffled the slicer's short dreadlocks and Mako dipped out from under her hand.

"Lil'bit," she sneered in a mocking version of Sinn's twang but followed her dutifully, "Look Sinn, I'm sure Balmorra has some fine mechanics. We've wasted fuel and time just getting here. Why's Corellia so important?"

Sinn stopped her scanning and turned back to Mako, her eyes glittering with a mix of mischief and sympathy. "There's someone I want you to meet," she explained, "Can't you enjoy a surprise?"

As Sinn stepped from the ramp of the Mantis they'd stolen Mako stuck her tongue out at the hunter's back. Sinn turned around quickly like she'd known Mako was making the cheeky gesture and the girl tried looking innocent. Humor joined the emotions cavorting in Sinn's golden eyes as she motioned Mako to follow her.

"Yeah, I caught that," she said dryly, "Just relax. I'm sure who we're looking for won't keep us waiting." She went back to scanning, mumbling under her breath, "Now where is she?"

She, huh? Mako thought, finally having a clue what to look for. She began observing the spaceport herself when a slight figure in a trench coat caught her eye. Standing next to a beautiful Twi'lek, a slim blonde woman with a scarred cheek was surveying the terrain like she was looking for someone too. When the woman lifted the wide brim of the hat she wore recognition hit Mako like a ton of detonite. No way, she thought, and grabbed Sinn's arm enthusiastically.

"Do you know who that is?" she whispered reverently, motioning at the woman, "That's Venom!" A slow smile crept over Sinn's face as she looked to where Mako was gesturing.

"Enlighten me," she drawled, "Who's this Venom?" Mako's eyes went wide as she tugged on Sinn's arm again.

"Only one of the best and most notorious bounty hunters around," exasperation bled through in her excited whisper, "She's the one who carbonited the Hutt in Faathra's Palace. Any bounty hunter worth calling themselves one should know who she is." Planting a hand in her blaster, Sinn cocked a hip to one side and shot the older woman a challenging look.

"You mean to tell me," her voice dripped with sarcasm as it carried across the spaceport, "That that grizzled, dried-up piece of bantha jerky is some big-name bounty hunter?" Venom's head whipped to where they stood and Mako froze, gripping Sinn's arm. She wasn't sure if she wanted to run or melt into the floor as the older woman's eyes narrowed at them. Storming over, her trench coat flapped behind her as she put a hand on her own blaster.

"Who are you calling 'dried-up' you freighter chasin' Hutt kissin' floozy?" There was a snarl on Venom's face as she faced off against Sinn, each perfectly still for a moment. Then, quicker than data flew through the holonet, both women drew their blasters. Mako couldn't tell who'd pulled theirs first, both moving at a blur. They froze, facing each other down until they both started grinning. As they holstered their weapons Sinn walked over and gave Venom a huge hug, both laughing heartily.

"Good to see you lady," Sinn drawled, "Ser'agh been taking care of you?"

Looking genuinely pleased, the shorter blonde woman hugged Sinn again, "As always. Looks like you've been working on that draw." Mako wasn't sure what amazed her more, that Venom and Sinn seemed like old friends or the flush that appeared on the brazen bounty hunter's face at Venom's compliment.

"Well, been getting some practice at least," she said, "Got someone who'd love to meet you." Walking over with their arms still around each other, Sinn gestured to Mako, "Sounds like you already know about this woman Lil'bit," she said, "Official introduction, this is Venom, my ex-boss, mentor," the hunter smiled wide at the older woman, "And dear dear friend."

Sinn then turned to Venom. "This here is Mako, best slicer I've met and biggest fan of bounty hunters in the galaxy." Nudging Venom with her elbow, she winked at the older woman, "And I think she's heard of you."

"Nice to meet ya," the older woman extend her hand and shook Mako's firmly, "Hope this hussy ain't 'causing you too much grief." Even as Mako felt awestruck meeting the hunter she'd only heard tale of, she grinned at the way Venom addressed Sinn. For her part Sinn playfully punched her arm grinning as well.

"Sweet talk one or two bounties into giving up and you never live it down," she chuckled as the Twi'lek who'd been with standing with Venom joined them and got a hug from Sinn as well.

"'Sweet talk'?" the Twi'lek asked dryly, "Is that what you call it? Body language more like it. I still want to know what you said to that Cathar arms smuggler to get him naked so fast." Mako's eyes boggled as she looked to Sinn, the image of one of the feline humanoids waiting naked for the hunter popping into her head immediately. Sinn's smile twisted, turning sly and catlike in its own right

"I just told him I'd..." then she looked at Mako and winked, "Well, we can go into that story another time. C'mon lady, I want to show you our new bird." Sinn started tugging Venom's arm with enthusiasm, like a child proud of something they'd done.

"Here she is," she gestured grandly at their ship as if she'd built the darn thing herself and Venom looked suitably impressed.

"A Mantis, nice," she allowed, "She's a beaut." Venom slanted Sinn a knowing look, "Get her from Drommund Kaas?" Sinn's grin slid sideways as she blew a lock of brown hair from her eyes and cocked her hip.

"Yeah, about that," she raised an eyebrow at the elder hunter, "Had you planned on telling me I'd have to steal a ship once I got in the Hunt?" Venom and Ser'agh both let out peals of laughter and fell on each other.

"Are they still doing that?" Venom wiped a tear of laughter from her eye cackling with hilarity, "Nah, I had faith in you girl, figured you'd grab the best ship you could. What'd ya name her?"

This time Sinn was beaming with pride. "Glory." She replied simply. Mako expected Venom to huff in scorn or roll her eyes. Instead the famed hunter's jaw just dropped and her Twi'lek companion looked moved.

"Sinn," Ser'agh said, "You didn't." The pride bled from Sinn's grin turning her smile kind.

"I did," she said as she went over and hugged the speechless older woman. They stood in silence making Mako wonder what she was missing out on. Sinn looked up turning back to Mako and nodded as she noticed the slicer's confusion.

"This lady is responsible for me being here," she finally explained, "Seemed appropriate to name our ship after her." Mako's mouth formed an 'oh' of surprise as she looked to the older hunter then back to Sinn.

"Glory?" she was still confused but this time her bewilderment made the ladies chuckle.

"Well damn," Venom said, "You don't think my mama popped me out and named me 'Venom' do you?" she looked indulgently at Sinn, "Glory's the name I was born with, Venom's the name I earned." Sinn looked at Mako and the slicer could read 'I told you so' all over the woman's face. She gave Sinn a chagrined smile in return to which Sinn nodded, seeming glad the slicer finally understood.

"So Lady," Sinn said, "I'm sure Miss Biggest-Fan-Ever would love to hear some stories. Feel like sharing?" Venom laughed again heartily.

"Well sure," she chuckled, "But the first thing you gotta know is most time when those stories become public they've been blown out of proportion."

"So wait," Mako's voice was stronger now that she was getting comfortable with the woman she'd only heard legends about, "You didn't take down that eight foot tall Trandoshian with a blaster and a handful of ice?" The three woman looked shocked then howled in laughter.

"That's a new one," Ser'agh squealed, "And here I thought the best one was the one about you causing the bantha stampede through Mos Ila to create the diversion that allowed you capture that fugitive Alderann nobleman."

"Hey," Venom protested, "It was one bantha that I slapped on the ass. He just happened to run through the marketplace where my target was hiding. And that Trandoshian wasn't eight feet tall. Everything looks huge to Ortolans and they're the ones who saw me take him down on Hoth. "

As the women stayed deep in conversation Mako saw a man with long dreads creeping up on Sinn. His green eyes flashed humor and excitement as he snuck up behind the hunter. Catching Mako's eye he put a finger over his smile to signal her to keep quiet, then with a growl he wrapped his arms around Sinn's waist. The hunter shrieked as he hooted in laughter and spun the pair of them.

"Mitchell!" she laughed as he set her down, rocking her in his arms and planting a loud kiss on her cheek.

"'Sup Gorgeous," his voice was rich and warm, seeming extremely pleased to see the curvy hunter. Mako raised an eyebrow at her, but she just shrugged and chuckled.

"This is the drive mechanic I mentioned," she said, "Mitchell, this is Mako." The handsome mechanic was polite enough to shake Mako's hand but still kept an eye on Sinn, "C'mon Doll, lemmie show you my new ride." Venom and Ser'agh shared a look, smiling as Sinn led Mitchell up Glory's ramp.

"He looks more interested in checking out Sinn's chassis than Glory's engine room," Mako muttered, surprising a laugh from the two ladies, "Is that her man?"

"Nah," Venom shook her head, "They may give each other a good time, but that's all they want from each other." The hunter looked up and down at Mako and nodded with approval, "Think you two gals will do alright by each other. Seems like you got enough back-bone to keep up with her." Mako felt her cheeks go pink but was pleased she'd made a good impression.

"Now then," Venom said as she draped an arm around Mako to lead her off, "Those two have some catching up to do, but while we give 'em a minute we can talk shop. Anything you want to know?"

"I have to know how you carbonited that Hutt," Mako replied excitedly and Venom gave her a knowing grin.

"Everyone asks me about that," she admitted, "Now then the first thing you have to remember about Hutts is they get brittle when they get cold…" Mako listened raptly as Venom went on, reminding herself to thank Sinn for introducing her to the hunter. Maybe the truth wasn't as fun as the legends, she thought, but this woman was still legendary and much better in real life.


End file.
